The Pillowing of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Dyzog
Summary: North High celebrates Japan Athletic Day. Haruhi gets bored. So Kyon pillows her. What does that mean? Read the story to find out!


**The Pillowing of Haruhi Suzumiya**

by Dyzog

I thoroughly enjoyed my pillow. As I laid at the edge of a grassy field under a clear blue sky, its warm supple softness supported my head. Life couldn't be better. Nearby, somewhat closer to the fence, Koizumi savored his pillow as well.

With our heads propped up on luxurious wedges, we watched our classmates run track, play soccer, flip ultimate Frisbees, toss baseballs, and partake in a myriad of other random games. Though these classmates did their best to ignore us, Koizumi and I got a lot of attention because of our pillows.

You see, our heads weren't resting on memory foam or down. They rested on human pillows. Haruhi's sloping bare thighs provided the cushion for my noggin. As she knelt in the grass — her bum on her ankles, her back straight, her posture perfect — her lovely legs caressed and supported my head.

And her thighs weren't her only bare features. Haruhi Suzumiya sat completely naked but for the yellow ribbon gracing her hair.

Her hands were clasped behind her back. This proved a comfortable position for them after I tied her wrists using the shoelace from her left gym shoe. The lace from her right gym shoe bound her ankles. Tying the ends of these strings together effectively hogtied her and forced her to focus on her role.

I was amazed at how beautifully the enforced pose arched her back and thrust her perfect breasts forward. I lifted my chin, raised my hands overhead, and squeezed her gorgeous globes like ripe fruit.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself," she said, frowning down at me.

As you may have guessed, Mikuru Asahina's configuration matched Haruhi's, except that Koizumi luxuriated in her bound, busty bareness.

My pillow turned to Mikuru. "It's your fault we're on display like this."

Mikuru sighed. "You know I'm not a good runner."

"It's your overconfidence that got you here." I released Haruhi's breasts and ran my hands along her smooth creamy thighs.

How did things turn out this way?

###

North High observes Japan Athletics Day in May. Celebrating the day's focus on exercise, the student body dresses up in gym attire, heads out to the athletic fields, and plays games. It's essentially a souped-up version of PE class, except it lasts three hours and everyone gets to dress as they choose.

According to the rules, literally any form of dress is acceptable on this special day. As usual, the five members of the SOS Brigade wore custom t-shirts sporting the club logo and colors. Fortunately, our leader didn't make us wear matching flags this time.

This year's event commenced right after lunch. A typically restless Haruhi Suzumiya came up to me thirty minutes later. "This is so boring," she whined. "I'm going to pull my hair out if something interesting doesn't happen soon."

I waved at the track. "I challenge you to a race." I said this jokingly because there was no way in the world I could beat Haruhi in a race, no matter what the distance. "Once around the track."

By this time Mikuru and Koizumi had joined us. (Yuki remained seated on the bleachers with a book.)

Our intrigued brigade general put her hands on her hips. "What do you want to race for?"

"Why do we have to race for anything?" I said. "Why don't we do it to address your boredom and pass the time?"

Haruhi counted her fingers. "One, because everyone knows I'm going to win — big — which is boring. And two, it's boring to compete unless there's some juice in it."

"Making the race a team effort might make things more fair," Koizumi offered. "Guys against the girls."

Haruhi nodded at this. "That works. We'll make it a relay. Mikuru runs the first half and I run the last."

"And Koizumi will run our first half and I'll run the finish," I said.

"What are we competing for?" Koizumi asked.

An evil smile twisted Haruhi's face. "The loser has to run around the track naked for the rest of the day shouting, 'Green Martians are chasing me.'"

"Okay," I said. "You're on. With one modification because that's too much naked running for Mikuru. If we win, you two become our human pillows." Mikuru blushed and Haruhi giggled when I explained the concept.

"That actually sounds like fun," Haruhi said. "It's too bad we'll never get to do it."

She was wrong.

During our relay race, Mikuru proved much slower than Haruhi anticipated and Koizumi beat her handily to the half-way mark. Despite her gallant effort to catch me, Haruhi couldn't make up the difference and I beat her to the finish line by half a meter.

That's how Koizumi and I found ourselves at the edge of the field resting our heads on these beautiful girls' thighs.

Haruhi shifted her hips a bit. "How long do we have to be your pillows?"

"Till the end of the event," I replied. "You remember the deal." I reached up and playfully twisted one of her nipples.

"A pity we can't stay longer," Koizumi added. Mikuru struggled and giggled uncontrollably when Koizumi teased her full luscious breasts.

Just then Taniguchi walked up to us. "What in the world are you guys doing?"

"We're resting our heads on some pillows."

"But… Miss Asahina and Suzumiya are completely naked." He bent forward to peek behind them. "And tied up too."

"It might look that way," I replied, "but there's more to it. As you know, Athletics Day has an open dress code. The nice weather inspired these girls to reduce their clothing to the barest legal minimum — two shoelaces — which they chose to wear the way they're wearing them now."

"Tying them up?"

"Exactly."

Taniguchi pointed to Haruhi's head. "She's still got her hair ribbon on."

"Good catch."

Taniguchi's hand eased toward Haruhi's thrust-out breasts. "Can I feel them, please?"

Haruhi growled, "Touch me and you're dead."

He jerked back his hand.

"You can touch my boobs," Mikuru chirped with a sweet smile. She raised derriere over her feet as far as her restraints would allow. "My bum too if you make it quick. Is that okay, Mr. Koizumi?"

"As long as he doesn't disrupt my comfort, it's fine." He caressed Mikuru's legs.

Taniguchi knelt next to the beaming bound beauty, then squeezed her breasts with his left hand and fondled her bottom with his right. "This is so cool. You have such an amazing body."

"What's next, Mikuru?" Haruhi snarled. "Are you going to suck him off?"

Still twisting and giggling, she replied between laughs, "Maybe."

"Would you really?" Taniguchi's eyes widened.

"Sorry, no," she replied softly. "Public sex would get us in trouble. Plus, if anyone ever wrote a story about this, it might screw up the rating." She looked around at all the guys admiring her from a polite distance, then at the teacher standing guard nearby with his arms crossed. "Frankly, I'm surprised Mr. Okabe is letting us get away with this shoelaces-as-clothing ruse."

"I'm sure he's enjoying your nudity as much as we are."

"Run along now," Haruhi said. "Or I'll hunt you down and kill you after Kyon unties me."

Taniguchi shot to his feet and bowed. "Thank you, Miss Asahina. You just made my life."

She smiled sweetly as he ran away.

I reached up and tapped Haruhi's nose. "Would you be happier running the track right now screaming about aliens?"

A small smile creased her lips. "No. I suppose this is less humiliating than that." She modestly opened and closed her legs a slight amount to massage my head.

Mr. Okabe jogged over to us. "Hey guys, you may want to untie your ladies soon. The event will be wrapping up in ten minutes."

"Okay Sensei, thanks for the warning." I turned and sat cross-legged facing Haruhi. "I'm going to miss having you like this." I patted her head.

Haruhi's cheeks reddened. "I'm sure this won't be the last competition Mikuru and I lose to you two."

"Woo hoo!" Mikuru yelped.

"Time to clean you up." I knelt behind Haruhi and cupped her full perfect breasts, then gently squeezed, kneaded, and brushed away any grass or dust particles that might have landed on them during the event. I continued my hands-on, head-to-toe inspection of every square inch of her flawless naked body until I felt certain I'd brushed off every last speck. Koizumi performed the same service for Mikuru before we untied them.

The girls got dressed, Yuki joined us, and we strolled toward the gymnasium.

"So what did you think?" I asked. "Did this Athletics Day turn out all right?"

"To be honest, I really wanted to make you guys do the green Martian thing, but I suppose the way things turned out was okay." Haruhi suppressed a smile. "It definitely wasn't boring…" She playfully punched me in the arm. "…Mr. Hands."


End file.
